


Dreambubble Dalliaces

by AmaranthineAmusement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineAmusement/pseuds/AmaranthineAmusement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So do we pass the ghosts that haunt us later in our lives; they sit undramatically by the roadside like poor beggars, and we see them only from the corners of our eyes, if we see them at all. The idea that they have been waiting there for us rarely crosses our minds. Yet they do wait, and when we have passed, they gather up their bundles of memory and fall in behind, treading in our footsteps and catching up, little by little." - Stephen King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambubble Dalliaces

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the homestuck shipping world cup 2013, please forgive me.

The first thing John notices, oddly enough, is her eyes.  
They're a brilliant blue that he's only seen in the mirror before, and she's aiming them right at him. The remembering takes his breath away: she's illuminated in the snow, flakes falling down, and she doesn't belong there. She doesn't belong here, where she's a puzzle piece from a different picture, clashing with the colors. But, John reflects, she's never really fit in with anything, has she?  
So he invites her in, and her teeth are too sharp to be human as she steps in the doorway. She falls into his home like she's been anticipating this for ages: she has an endless list of things for them to do together. Vriska talks around his questions like they're land mines. Her wings are "Just something to show how awesooooooome I am, oooooooo8viously. :::: )".  
She's never told him why there's a hole in her midsection.  
Eventually they get tired of each other: she can't believe he's so "8ooooooooring, John, seriously", and he's having problems with her lack of a conscience. There are only so many Nick Cage movies a couple can watch. She leaves.  
He starts baking cakes. (He doesn't eat them, but the smell is comforting). He looks for a match for one of the pipes. He starts wearing ties. The computer has been abandoned. No one ever comes to visit- he supposes he knows why. The landscape is constantly changing outside of his house.  
One day Vriska comes back, with an army against lord english and a proposition. John's reluctant, but what else is there to do in the afterlife, really? So he changes clothes and locks the door, and boards the ship.

In the split second before he's obliterated, John wonders if he's still boring.


End file.
